


Fade

by Apostat3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apostat3/pseuds/Apostat3
Summary: My oldest piece of writing I still have - a short bit of fluff about Hawke and dead Anders





	Fade

Hawke crashed to the wet, sticky ground with a thud, letting out a yelp as she was winded. Moments later, she heard Alistair's armour clanking as he fell through the portal after her.  
"I told you," he rasped. "I told you swooping was bad!"  
"So you did." She said, smirking slightly at Alistair's comment. She pushed herself up and brushed off. Suddenly, it struck her where she was and she cast her eyes about herself, taking it in. "Physically in the Fade. Amazing." She muttered. She found that she could feel the powers that she as a mage drew from the Fade buzzing about her.  
"Inquisitor? Lady Inquisitor?" Hawke heard a voice say. Though she was unfamiliar with the voice, she could identify it as the Grey Warden, Blackwall. As far as she knew, that Warden was also the Inquisitor's love interest. Hawke smiled a little as she remembered her own love life when she was younger, but any happy thoughts were quickly banished as she decided to focus on her current situation. Picking up her fallen staff from the ground and cleaning the blade on the end, she slung it over her back and began walking, beckoning the Inquisitor, Alistair and the rest of her companions to follow. The ground made a squelch as she stepped on and over it.  
  


  
Suddenly, a group of demons seemed to form from the very air around them.

"Shades!" She yelled, drawing her staff. Shades were fairly weak demons, with the form of a floating, hunchback robed figure with no legs and a singular, glowing eye hidden beneath a hood. Before one could even respond, Hawke had cast a fireball from her staff to stun it before, with a yell, jumped on it and plunged the bladed end of her staff into the demon's eye. It let out a strange screeching sound before it dispersed into the green dust of the Fade. She turned to see another lash out at her. She raised her staff to parry, but found the blow never came. Instead she found a blade, carved with the lion of Ferelden, sticking out the demon. The blade was that of Alistair's, and he quickly pulled it out and whacked the disintegrating demon's corpse away with his shield. Hawke promptly felled two more demons and whirled around to check on her companions. They were all able fighters, and normally shades were easy pickings. However, these were demons in the Fade, charged with the full power of the raw magical charge that was as common as air here. She noticed the dwarf, Varric, was failing to keep the demons off him with his crossbow. She stepped forward and sent a bolt of energy cascading into the closest demon to Varric, and it instantly dissolved into the remains of of its Fade dust. Seeing an opportunity, Varric ejected the bayonet mounted on his crossbow and cut down two other demons in one, swift cut.  
"Thanks, Hawke. Reminds me of the time that blondie..." Varric said, chuckling. However, the mood was quickly changed from cheerful to awkward as he seen how his comment upset Hawke. "Right, sorry..." He muttered, regretting opening his mouth for the first time in his life. Hawke turned away from Varric and began marching off.  
  


  
Eventually, the silence was broken as they came across a clearing with a portal.  
"I suppose that's our ticket out, then?” Alistair asked, pointing to the portal.  
"Go, quickly. We'll be right behind you." The Inquisitor ordered her companions. They nodded and the dwarf and the warden dashed through the portal. Varric hesitated and turned to Hawke.  
"Don't fall behind." He spoke softly and Hawke nodded and smiled. Almost as soon as Varric entered the portal, a giant, tentacle covered nightmare appeared. It was a huge, hulking ball of tentacles, and one giant eye that stared at them with a blood red glare. It blocked the path to the portal.  
"Go," Hawke said without hesitation. "I'll cover you." The Inquisitor and Alistair looked at her questioningly, but she nodded and cast a fireball into the nightmare to distract it while the others fled. With a few moments hesitation, the Inquisitor sighed and gestured Alistair to run with her. Hawke was now left alone, facing a gargantuan demon.   
  


  
This was it. She could feel it. She'd made her peace with Andraste and the Maker. She was ready for death. She lunged forward and struck out at the nightmare with the bladed end of her staff and summoned fire about the blade. The flames burned the open wound that she left. The nightmare struck out with a slimy tentacle and knocked her back. Hitting her head off a rock as she landed, she began seeing spots. She knew she could never slay the nightmare on her own. Closing her eyes, she awaited the blow to end her suffering - but it never came.  
  


  
Instead, she heard the familiar crackle of a frost spell being cast. She opened her eyes and nearly broke down into tears. She knew spirits the Fade in death, but to see her love again, the man she killed... It was heart-wrenching. Jut as she was about to succumb to her wound, she felt a fresh wash of energy come over her. After all, Anders was a healer. She grabbed her staff and staggered to her feet. Just then, Anders summoned a great pool of lightning over the beast, causing it to give out a great, booming call. She saw her chance and jumped onto the demon while Anders pelted its great, crimson eye with balls of ice from his staff. The nightmare was slippery but she used her staff to aid her climb. After a good few minutes, she reached its eye. Without hesitation, she sliced her wrists on her staff to summon a demon. She had to use blood magic. Suddenly, two great hands appeared and plunged into the demon's eye. Then, in one, quick pull, ripped the nightmare's eye out. It let out one last, horrifying roar and collapsed, dead, sending Hawke flying off. She lost consciousness the moment she hit the ground.  
  


  
An hour later, she awoke. She was laying on the ground, Anders kneeling over her casting all sorts of spells. As soon as she saw him, she began to cry softly. He picked her up and held her in his arms.  
"Hey don't cry. You know Varric can't stand humans crying." He spoke gently and smiled at her.  
"Do you hate me?" She whispered. This caught Anders by surprise.  
"Hate you? No. I deserved death for what I did."  
"I was supposed to love you."  
"And you did, and ended my torment." He reassured her with a gentle squeeze. "You know, now the portal is shut, you're stuck here in the Fade," he told her quietly, then added "with me." He helped her up and balanced her on her staff. "Come, love. I'll give you the tour." He was smiling now, and Hawke gave him a tender kiss before they both began moving off, going wherever the Fade wind took them. Together.


End file.
